One shots from different TV shows
by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX
Summary: So basically I am doing one-shots from different tv shows that you guys review and I make Austin & Ally version. If you don't like it, don't read it, I don't like rude comments. Oh and the first chapter is called 'Fake date' forgot to write that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a one shot based off old tv show, Sonny with a chance. I saw it on youtube and I couldn't help myself but to do Austin and Ally version. Anyway I don't own Austin and Ally or Sonny with a chance. Also, if you don't like it, don't read it. **

_Ally's POV:_

I was sitting in the food court when suddenly a good looking guy sat across from me.

"Can I sit with a pretty lady like you?" he winked at me with those cute hazel eyes.

"Of course you can" I answered blushing. He is so cute. He has brown hair that flopped just the right way, kind eyes, great smile, and the list goes on and on even though I just met that guy.

"So, those a pretty lady like you have a name?" he asked while eating his fries. I blushed again.

"Yeah it's Ally"

"Cute just like an owner" this guy is so sweet. Just when my luck couldn't get any better _HE _had to show up.

"Sup Jack"

"Hey Austin" Austin then turn to me "Ally" he said less enthusiastic.

"Austin" I said in the same tone.

"C'mon dude, let's head to the beach with guys" Austin said patting Jack on the shoulder.

"To do what? Stare at other girls that will never give you second glance?" I smirk at him.

"Well at least the sight is better then in here" now it was his turn to smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, what's going on here?" Jack asked gesturing to me and Austin.

"Nothing" Austin quickly replied fake smiling.

"Its beyond nothing" I said fake smiling also.

"Well that's certainly nothing to be late over, anyway see you at the beach" after he turned to me "Ally" he said fake smiling. Wow we do that a lot.

"Austin" I said with fake happiness. Finally, he left. Urgh man how I hate that guy, he thinks he is the best thing in the world but guess what? Your not!

"You said its nothing but I'm sure it seemed like something" Jack said confused.

"Sometimes its day by day something or, hour by hour, its complicated, his complicated"

"Well I'm not. My name's Jack Smith and I would like to take you on a date" he winked at me again.

"Well sure there's nothing complicated about that" I said giggling.

"So I take that as a yes" he nod his head.

"Take that as a maybe" I told him finishing my fries and taking his while walking away.

* * *

I entered the practise room of Sonic Boom with a sigh while Stacy was looking into a mirror as always.

"What's up with that sigh?" she asked.

"Did I sigh? Oh sorry" I said then I start humming.

"Now your humming" she point out.

"Was I humming? Sorry about that" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Okay that is not just ordinary sigh and humming, it was boy sigh and humming" she said happily "who is it"

"Oh its not a big deal. Its Jack Smith!" I shouted excitedly.

"Jack Smith?" she asked.

"Yes!" I nod happily.

"No!"

"No?" I asked confused

"No"

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?" I'm really confused right now.

"Because my friend dated him and he dumped her and I'm telling you, it wasn't pretty, her face broke out and she start to wear polyester pants" she said with a slight anger in her voice.

"I'm sure Jack will not do that" I rolled my eyes at her. Jack it too cute to do that.

"Let me guess, he asked you out and you said no"

"Yes" I nod my head.

"That's how it starts, he asks you out, you say no then he turns out his charm" that's when there was a knock on the door. I turned around and it was a delivery guy with flowers in his hand.

"Ally Dawson?" He asked looking between me and Stacy.

"Yes?" I asked walking to him.

"This are for you" he hand me the flowers and I thanked him.

"And here comes the charm" Stacy said as I was grinning widely.

"Aww he is so cute" I said placing the flowers on the table and taking the card that was attached to it and read it out loud "Hey Alls" aww "any chances that we could go out tonight? You one and only Jack" I sigh finishing the note "maybe his not a jerk after all"

"Oh puh-lease, maybe I'm ugly, use your brain Ally" she said rolling her eyes.

"Stacy I appreciate your warning but maybe your friend and Jack didn't had enough chemistry" I said crossing my arms around my chest. That's when my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID.

"Austin?" I pick up the phone annoyed "what do you want Austin?"

"Its Jack" my eyes we now wide open "Its Jack" I told Stacy.

"Hang up" she said quickly but I refused to listen to her " hey Jack, how's going? Oh and I love the flowers you gave me, their beautiful" I said while Stacy told me to hang up.

"Its my pleasure" he said that's when I heard Austin's voice in the background "dude is that my phone?"

"Oh yeah it is, thanks" I heard Jack saying to Austin and I heard Austin groan and probably walking away.

"Okay, I will have to make it fast, do you want to go out tonight?" He asked me.

"Tonight?" I asked a little unsure and Stacy immediately told me to say no "I would love to"

"Cool" he said calmly.

"Cool" I repeated.

"Bye" He said in the same tone as before.

"Bye"

"You hang up first" he told me but I didn't want to.

"No you hang up first" I said giggling but Stacy snatched the phone away from my hands.

"I hang up first" she pressed the red button. "Okay, fine, go with him, but when your heart will be broken into million pieces, don't come crying to me" she said angrily before turning around and storming out of the door.

* * *

_Austin's POV:_

I was chilling in the park when suddenly Stacy came to me. What does she want?

"Where's your idiot friend?" she asked slapping my arm. What the hell?

"Who?"

"Jack, the one that is going out with Ally tonight" my eyes were wide open now.

"Sorry what?" I asked confused. Did I heard her right?

"Ally. Jack. Date. Tonight."

"Date. Ally. Tonight. Jack." I repeat it but in different order.

"Yeah. So where is he?"

"He should be here any time" I said kind of sad for some reason.

"Look, just tell Jack to **back off** from Ally" she said flipping her hair and walking away.

"Wait?" I shouted after her and she turned around walking back to me "why do you want Jack to back off from Ally?"

"I just want to protect her. Why do **YOU** want Jack to back off from Ally?" she asked me. Is she serious?

"I-I never said I did" I said nervously crossing my arms around my chest and looking down.

"Oh your lips say you don't care but your eyes says you **do **care" she said pointing at my eyes. I looked at her freaked out.

"Just tell Jack to back off from Ally" she said turning around and walking to God knows where. Just then Jack came.

"Are you going out with Ally?" I asked him when he approached me.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't"

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes" what's up with this people? I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

_~At arcade with Ally and Jack~_

_Ally's POV:_

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked me as I won in that dance to dance competition. _[Sorry I have no idea how's that called]_ I shrugged my shoulders and smirk.

"How about air hockey?"

"I'm cool with that" we start playing and half an hour later I won. Again. Man I'm so good at this. However, Jack doesn't look too happy about loosing.

"Can we play something that I'm gonna have chance of winning, like eating?" Jack asked chuckling.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I'm kind of hungry from all this winning" I grin at him and we walked to the booth. We pick up our menus.

"So what looks good?" I asked him looking away from my menu.

"You" awww. I giggle at his response just then Stacy decided to show up.

"Stacy?" I asked her.

"Stacy" Jack said confused.

"Jack" Stacy said happily "so what did I miss?" she asked interested.

"An invitation" I rolled my eyes "what are you doing here?"

"I like chicken and chips" just then with my luck couldn't get any worse Austin showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" he asked like he didn't knew he interrupted something.

"Stacy likes chicken and chips. What are you doing here?" Jack asked Austin.

"I came to hung out with my bro" he said patting Jack on his shoulder "what are you doing here?" he pointed at Stacy.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" she asked confused and frustrated. Okay what is going on here?

"What are they doing here?" Jack asked me.

"What are we still doing here?" I asked irritated.

"Wanna make a run for it?"

"I am right behind you" I said ready to get up but Stacy got a hold on me and Austin got a hold on Jack.

"Oh come on let's eat chicken and chips, should we?" Stacy asked looking at the menu and Austin nod in agreement.

~10 minutes later~

And we sat here in awkward silence.

"So.." Austin start braking the awkward silence.

"So" Jack glared at Austin.

"So..." Stacy start off.

"So..." I mock her " C'mon Stacy let's play air hockey"

"Sorry that's not really my th-OUCH!" she screamed in the high pitch voice as I dragged her to the table by her arm.

"Why are you trying to ruin my date?" I asked her starting to play.

"I'm trying to protect you"

"From what? Having fun?"

"From getting hurt! Listen as soon as this game is over, which I have no idea when, you'll take your things and I'm taking you home"

"Why don't you like Jack?" I asked her annoyed.

"Because he's a jerk, he broke my friend's heart"

"Why your judging him already, you don't even know him" I stated.

"I know him more then you" she said angrily.

"Its like you were the girl that dated Jack and wore polyester pants"

"I would never wore polyester pants"

"I should have guess who's Stacy's best friend"

"Stacy" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"HA! So you came here to ruin my date because your jealous" I shouted and he gasped.

_~With Austin and Jack~_

_Austin's POV:_

"So are you having a good time on your date" I said braking the awkward silence.

"I was before it was rudely interrupted!" he glared at me.

"Yeah Stacy is so rude" just then we heard girls shouting at each other.

"Jack's a jerk" Stacy shouted at Ally.

"He's not a jerk!" Ally yelled back.

"Wow she's so cute when she's angry" Jack said while watching a scene between Ally and Stacy but before I could think I said " Ally's always cute, she can't do anything without being cute, stupid cute"

"I'm not talking about Ally, I'm talking about Stacy" he said smirking.

"Wait, what?" I asked him confused. He said Stacy instead off Ally?

"I'm telling you Jack is a jerk!" Stacy tries to put some sense into Ally, no wonder Stacy says his a jerk, because he is.

"Oh Stacy hates me, I love it" Jack said excitedly, I just looked at him then at the girls.

"You know what? Why don't you take your friend and get out from here?!" Ally said crossing her arms.

"C'mon Stacy" Stacy said to the air next to her and walk away. Ally turned around and sat on the spot she sat before. I feel sorry for her. Why do I even feel sorry for her?

"Uff and I thought she'll never leave" I said as Ally and Jack gave me a look.

* * *

_~Next day in the practise room~_

_Ally's POV:_

I can't believer Stacy said does things. I'm so mad at her right now. I entered the practise room and saw flowers on the table. I knew Stacy was wrong.

"Wow" Stacy said as she entered the practise room and looked at the flowers.

"Yeah"

"They even bigger then the ones he got you yesterday" she said surprised.

"Yeah" was all I could say. See his not that bad. I took the note from the flowers and read it out loud.

"I haven't stop thinking about you since yesterday at the arcade Stacy!" I said happily.

"Stacy!" Me and Stacy shouted at the same time. I can't believe him. Stacy snatch the card from my hands and looked at it.

"When can we meet again, Jack" she said finishing the note.

"I guess this are for you" I said disappointed as I hand her the flowers.

"There's two things I love" she start softly "one, me being right, two, you being not right but I'm so mad at him that I can't enjoy any of them!" She yelled angrily as she throw the bouquet, throwing it at the floor and jumping on it.

"How could I be fooled by such a jerk" I said sitting on the couch. "I feel so stupid" I sigh. Stacy walk towards me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I wish he could be dumped one day"

"That's a good idea" Stacy said smirking.

"What?"

"Giving Jack the taste of his own medicine"

"Go on" I said liking were it goes.

"Well Jack always wants what he can't have right?" I nod in response and she continued "so then let's make him want you. He will not want me anymore since he already got so he'll want you back, so-" I cut her off.

"Less words"

"What I'm trying to say is that you need a fake date"

"Oh and I know who is perfect for that job" I said smirking.

_~At the arcade~_

_Ally's POV:_

I can't believe I chose him to go with me but his a good actor so he'll do it properly but still why the hell did I chose him over other cute guys. Urgh.

We walled into the arcade that's when I saw Stacy and Jack sitting at the table.

"Look there they are, hold my hand so it looks believable" I said taking his right hand into mine. He immediately pulled it away. Ouch, that hurt.

"Don't tell me what to do. Look if you wanna hold hands swapped sides" he told. Is he being serious?

"Why?"

"Cause this is my holding hand" he said showing me his left hand.

"Just so you know this is our first and last fake date"

"Good"

"Good. Now smile like the happiest guy on earth" I said to him and both of us start to fake smile walking to the booth we sat yesterday. He let me sit first then he walked around so he was sitting on my left side.

_~With Stacy and Jack~_

_Stacy's POV:_

"To be honest I'm pretty surprised that you said yes" I am surprised too but anything to make him suffer..

"Well you texted, you called and you send flowers" I said fake smiling "you just don't let the girl say no, do you?" I asked reaching for his hand.

"No" he smiled, then he looked over my shoulder "she's already on a date? Man she works fast" he said shocked and I looked over my shoulder to see Ally and Austin doing all lovely dovely stuff. I still can't believe she chose him but oh well. I turned back to Jack.

"Oh let's not talk about Ally and how she's completely over you. Let's talk about...me and how I'm into you. I like us" Oh man I am such a good actor. I click some buttons on my phone then showed it to him.

"Look, I re-did my status and put to 'dating Jack Smith' and I went on your account and changed your status to 'crazy for Stacy'!" I said fake excitedly and he looked freak out. HA! in your face Jack!

_~Back with Austin and Ally~_

_Ally's POV:_

I saw Jack looking this way so I quickly turned to Austin.

"Jack is looking this way, quick, put your arm around me"

"Well I would if you didn't sat on the wrong side, this arm" he said pointing to his left arm "says lets cuddle and this arm" he pointed at his right arm "says 'good game bro'!" Really?

"And I'm saying put one of them around me" I glared at him and he immediately put his right hand around my shoulder.

"Oh maybe you should put your head on my shoulder" he said and I nod.

"Good point" I said as I lean on his shoulder. It actually doesn't feel that bad.

"It feels nice" I said while sighing "weirdly" I add.

"We make a good couple" he said squeezing me a little. Did he just said what I hear he said? But then he quickly add "rhetorically"_[is that even a word? lets just say it is] _

_~back to Stacy and Jack~ _

_Stacy's POV:_

"You know what I want? Potatoes and to go to Paris in spring" I said happily. I can see that Jack is already annoyed. The plan is working.

"Its 4 months away, who knows what I, I mean we, I mean you will be doing by than" he said quickly as he took his phone and start typing on it. Then he looked over Austin and Ally. I looked at my phone. No messages. So he probably texted Ally.

_~with Austin and Ally~_

_Ally's POV:_

Me and Austin were cuddling together when suddenly my phone vibrated. I took it out and it was a message. I pulled away from him to read it.

"I've got a message from you?" I said rather confused.

"What? That jerk still has my phone?" Austin said angrily. I read the text.

"And he already wants me back" I smirk.

"Already" he leaned back into his booth with a disappointed sigh but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah I know" I said smirking. The plan is working. I look at Austin and he looked down at his feet sad. I was about to ask him what's wrong but George and Nick decided to join us. They hate Austin as much as I do, but to think about it, I don't think I hate Austin as much as hated him at the beginning.

"Well, well, well, well. Look what we've got here" said George. Okay I'm terrified. This isn't going as planned. They weren't suppose to be here "so you guys are on a date?"

"Its fake" I defended myself. I hope Jack didn't hear that.

"Aaaa, so why didn't you asked one of us to be your fake date" George said pointing at him and Nick.

"Obviously, she thinks were not good enough to be her fake date" Nick said George continued.

"We could have been better fake date then cheap blondie over here" he gave Austin a dirty look.

"I don't think so" Austin said rolling his eyes.

"Cheap" Nick said in high pitch voice.

"Look can we talk about this later" I said pulling Austin and Nick back since I saw the were about to cut each other's heads off.

"Just so you know I've been in 3, 4, 5 fake relationships, so I could easily help you in your fake date" Nick said smirking just then Jack decided to walk up to us. Oh no.

"Hold on, so this is a fake date?"

"No" I said quickly and Austin put his arm around me.

"So your lying to us?" asked George. Oh my this is complicated.

"No" I said as I lean out from Austin.

"So your lying to me?" Jack asked confused.

"No" I said as I lean back into Austin's shoulder "look if this was fake would I do this?" I put my hand over Austin's mouth then I kissed it. Ally of them didn't know that one coming huh? After a second I pulled away and Austin face was priceless.

"Oh man, I've got to have you back" he said desperately. He took out his phone, or may I say Austin's, and typed something.

"Stacy!" He shouted over at Stacy who was watching the scene from the table they sat. She came to him and he told her "check your email" oh no he will not do that.

"Oh no you will not dump her for me because I'm dumping you" I said standing next to Stacy cross arms.

"You can't dump me. I dump people from the distance" what did I saw in that jerk again?

"Yeah but I somehow dumped you from up close" I smirked at him.

"S-so what do you want? Like a, like a apology?" He scoffed.

"Yeah" said Nick and George standing up cross arms mad. Aww they so protective. Jack looked frightened and turned to Austin who was relaxing in his sit.

"C'mon dude, back me up on this" Austin looked at Nick and George before answering "Yeahhhh, your on your own, now I want my phone back" Austin glared at Jack as he gave him his phone.

"And I thought you were a cool guy" said George out of nowhere.

"When did you thought that he was a cool guy?" asked Nick confused.

"I don't know, I just thought he was a cool guy" I rolled my eyes at him. Typical.

"I should go" Jack finally said.

"Yeah you should and never come back" I said still crossed arms smirking.

"We can show you out" said George as him and Nick made his way towards him.

"I can show out myself" he rolled his eyes and stormed off.

"My work here is done" Stacy clapped her hands together and walk off.

"C'mon dude, lets get an ice cream" Nick said as they walked to the other end of the arcade. I sat across from Austin satisfied with Jack.

"That was some of a kiss" Austin said smirking. Is this guy serious?

"What do you mean? That kiss was fake"

"Was not" he defended himself.

"Austin I putted my hand other your mouth" I giggle at him.

"Oh that explains why your lips tasted like ski balls air hockey" _[I have no idea how you spell that. My apology] _

"You really thought I would kiss you?" I asked him raising my eye brow.

"Yes" he lean forward.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked his as I lean in too. We were centimeters away.

"Yes it is" he smirk at me. Before I could react or response his lips were on mine. This was the best feeling ever. His lips tasted like mint. After, what seemed like ages, we pulled away grinning like idiots.

"Be mine" Austin whispered as we still were close. He took my hand into his. I couldn't say a word so I just nod my head and kissed his lips again.

_~The End~_

* * *

**So did you guys like it? If not I'm totally cool with that. **

**I want to apologize for any mistake I've done. English is my second language, so I'm still learning it. Also, making mistakes is good, it shows that your a human. Well that's what my math teacher was saying all the time she done a mistake.**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys I was thinking that maybe you guys will review me an episode of a old tv**

**show you watched and I can changed it to Austin and Ally version.**

**You just had to write the name of the show and episode.**

**I will try to do them as quick as possible and post them.**

**What do you think?**

**Review!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	3. Mood change by Kat567

**Hello guys! The idea for this chapter gave me Kat567. Is based on Kim Possible emotion sickness. Hope you like. **

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Humor, Romance**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Kim Possible**

* * *

_*At Marino High School*_

**Mr Barkin:** Alright kids, listen up! We're celebrating Milton days this weekend. To celebrate it we're going to do Milton's pickle work

**Austin:** _*Walks up to them in a pickle costume*_

**Mr Barkin: **Austin! Explanation! Now!

**Austin: **Oh I will be the pickle mascot and this will be my assistant _*Rufus comes on Austin's shoulder with a mini pickle costume*_

**Mr Barkin:** I will keep an eye on you

**Ally: **_*enters* _Hey Austin

**Austin: **Hey _*looks over Ally's shoulder and sees Dallas and Cassidy* _Ouch Kim! There's something in my eye! _*starts to panic*_

**Ally: **_*rolls her eyes*_ Its your finger

**Austin:** Oh _*takes hiss finger out from his eye*_*nervous laugh*

**Kira: **_*Walks up to Austin and Ally*_ Oh looks like Dallas has a new crush and its not Ally Dawson _*smirks*_

**Ally:** Oh please I'm so over him. I realize we grew apart from each other and it was time to move on

**Kira: **_*rolls her eyes and walks away*_

**Austin: **Yeah right

**Ally: **I'm serious. I thought you'll be the sad one

**Austin: **_*confused*_ Why?

**Ally:** Cassidy

**Austin:** Yeah? What about her?

**Ally: **But didn't you know she used to like you?

**Austin:** No! Why didn't you tell me?!

**Ally: **_*Allymunicator beeps* _What's up Wade?

**Wade:** I heard Dallas and Cassidy are dating. How's Austin taking this?

**Austin:** You knew too?!

**Ally: **_*sigh* _Tell me there's more to this call?

**Wade:** Drakken is on a move

**Ally:** And so we are too. C'mon Austin _*runs*_

**Austin:** Ally! Wait! _*tries to take off his costume but its stuck on his head*_

**Ally:** _*Comes back and drags Austin by his shirt*_

_*In the lab with Cyrus Bortel*_

**Dr Bortel****:**_ *testing mood altering device**click the happy button**starts to laugh**clicks the sad button**starts to cry**clicks the angry button**gets angry and throws all the books on the floor**click back to the normal mood* _Ahh the mood altering is a success _*takes off the mood altering and puts it on the table with the remote**Walks away*_

**Shego: **_*silently breaks in with Dr Drakken behind her* _I don't get it. Why don't you come up with something instead of stealing?

**Drakken: **Because is easy and evil

**Shego: **_*rolls her eyes*_

**Drakken:** Oh look there it is, the Moodulator _*takes the Moodulator*_

**Ally: **Stealing again Drakken?

**Austin:** Why don't you come up with your own things?

**Drakken: **Because is-never mind _*cut himself off irritated*_ Shego get them

**Shego: **How about you get them?

**Drakken: **Shego its not time to be like this, come on

**Shego: **Fine I'll do it but not for you but for me_ *the green thing is on her hands and she starts to throw them at Ally*_

**Ally: **_*does a back flip and run to Shego*_

**Shego:**_ *kicks Ally in the stomach*_

**Ally: **_*hits the table were mood devices were and one of them get's stuck to her neck without Ally noticing* _

**Shego: **_*runs to her tries to punch Ally*_

**Ally: **_*quickly takes her hand and shows her into the table were the mood devices were**the last mood device gets stuck on her neck with her noticing*_

**Shego: **_*jumps on the table and throws Ally to the other side of the room*_

**Ally: **_*Allymunicator__ fell out from her_ pocket*

**Shego: **_*jumps from the table causing to the moodculator to fell next to __Allymunicator* *runs away with Drakken*_

**Austin:** you okay? _*helps her up*_

**Ally:** yeah, yeah

**Austin:** Oh don't forget this _*bends down to take __Allymunicator but instead takes moodculator*_

**Ally: **thanks _*takes the moodculator to her pocket and walk away with Austin*_

_*the next morning at Ally's house with Austin*_

**Austin: **Hey Ally! Its breakfast time _*walks into the kitchen with Ally close behind*_

**Ally: **_*throws the moodculator at Austin* _

**Austin:** _*catches* _what's that?

**Ally: **you picked that instead of the Allymunicator

**Austin: **_*excited* _a video game! Awesome! _*clicks random button*_

**Ally: **_*is sad suddenly and began to cry* _I cannot believe you lost the Allymunicator _*says between sobs*_

**Austin: **_*looks at her confused* _Hey Ally, hey is not the end of the world _*doesn't know what to do*_

_*with Drakken and Shego*_

**Drakken: **Shego? Why are you crying?

**Shego: **Because, because I broke my nail _*cries harder than before* _

**Drakken: **I brake them all the time and you do nothing _*rolls his eyes* _

_*Back with Austin and Ally*_

**Austin: **_*tries to comfort her* _we lost the Allymunicator before right?

**Ally: **I know! _*cries harder*_

**Rufus: **_*takes the moodculator and pass it to Austin* _

**Austin: **_*Takes the moodculator* _maybe you want to play a video game? maybe it will cheer you up _*while he was moving it he accidentally press angry button*_

**Ally: **_*angry*_ I don't want to play stupid game _*throws the moodculator at the floor* _lets go to school and I'll tell Wage that you lost the Allymunicator AGAIN! _*drags him by his collar*_

_*with Drakken and Shego*_

**Shego: **_*pins Drakken to the wall* _You were saying?

**Drakken: **look you were totally upset about your nail..

**Shego: **Meaning?

**Drakken: **_*scared* _erm you were overreacting _*smiles nervously*_

**Shego: **overreacting? _*says with more anger in her voice* _overreacting?! me?! _*throws Drakken to the other end of room*_

_ *with Ally's brothers in the kitchen*_

**Jim: **woah_*takes the mooculator from the floor*_

**Tim: **What is that?

**Jim: **I don't know

**Tim: **give me that _*tries to take it from Jim*_

**Jim:** no _*moves it away from Tim*_

**Tim: **_*snatch it away from Jim's hands but Jim takes it back, in the meanwhile they pressing random buttons*_

_*with Drakken and Shego*_

**Drakken: **_*Hiding*_

**Shego: **_*looks for Drakken**sees him in the rock* _ah there you are!

**Drakken: **_*turns around and runs but hits the wall*_

**Shego: **_*giggles* _I am so happy your not hurt _* begins to cry* _I mean I don't know what I would do if something bad would happen to you _*angry*_ but you'd like to know, wouldn't you? WOULDN'T YOU?!

**Drakken: **_*curls into a ball and sacks his thumb* _

**Shego: **What was I talking again?

**Drakken: **_*takes his thumb away from his mouth* _Um.. did I forget your birthday? Is that what this is about? because I'm scared

_*with Austin and Ally at the school hallway*_

**Ally: **_*walks angrily to her locker*_

**Austin: **_*follows her* _You really ruined my shirt

**Ally: **well I can do more to that _*glares at him*_

**Austin:** rigghhttt... so what are we gonna do about Drakken?

**Ally: **_*mood changes to happy* _I don't know _*starts to cry* _he somehow got away with that

**Austin: **_*confused* _are you feeling okay?

**Ally: **_*angry* _why? what are meaning by that? _*cross her arms*_

**Austin: **_*frightened*_ nothing, nothing you just seemed kind of random

**Ally: **_*mood changes again* _Random? are we talking about me?

**Austin: **_*looks over Ally's shoulder and saw Dallas and Cassidy walking together* _oh I get it. So that's what happens when you keep everything inside

**Ally: **_*confused* _what do you mean?

**Austin: **well I mean ever since you lost the Allymunicator-

**Ally: **_*her mood changes to angry again* _I did not loose the Allymunicator! I never loose anything _*angrily drags Austin by his collar**throws him at her locker and the locker door opens reveling a tv with Wage in it*_

**Wage: **oh hey. I've been trying to communicate you guys by Allymunicator but there's no response

**Ally: **Austin, you got some s'plaining to do!

_*with Ally's brothers*_

**Jim and Tim:** _*fights over the moodculator*_

**Mrs Dawson: **Alright boys, enough funny games, time to school _*takes the moodculator away from them pressing random button**It was a love button*_

**Jim and Tim: **_*moan* _oh mum

_*Back at school with Austin and Ally*_

**Austin: ***explaining*** **I guess I picked up the wrong thing its not my fault

**Ally: **_*sigh lovingly* _Oh Austin its fine, it could happen to anybody right Wage? _*comes closer to Austin*_

**Wage: **_*confused* _sure, that what happens when your saving the world _*smiles* _

**Ally: **see Austin? everything will be O.K.A.Y _*plays with Austins shirt, biting her bottom lip* _

**Austin: **A.D. shirt

**Wage: **I will try and activate-

**Ally: **_*shuts the locker door before Wage could continue*_ now lets go to class _*takes Austin's hand into her hand* _

**Austin: **Okay?

_*in class*_

**Ally: **I see you after class _*giggles and blows him a kiss* _

**Austin: **_*looks at Ally freaked out*_

**Ally: **_*walks to her sit next to Kira*__*looks dreamily at Austin*_

**Kira: **_*looks at Ally weirdly* _yeah some things are too weird to even think about

**Austin: **oh man _*face-palm himself* _

_*with Drakken and Shego*_

**Drakken: **Just few more electrons and the electro-magne-ahh! _*screams when he sees Shego next to him*_ Shego your not still upset are you _*moves away from Shego*_

**Shego:** _*looks at him dreamily* _oh no, I was just admiring your little electro-magneto something

**Drakken: **Its called ele-why are you looking at me like that?

**Shego: **_*fluttering her eyelashes*_ I never realized how blue and deliciously evil your are

**Drakken: **_*laughs nervously* _Shego don't you have anything better to do?

**Shego: **Why, yes I do _*makes a fire and burn a heart with a 'D+S' inside on the wall**turns to Drakken* _raur!

**Drakken: **Okay, okay, that's enough. I think its time to test the electro-magnetic on the air conditioner_**[a/n I probably spelled that** **wrong]**_ _*walks to the wall and puts the electro-magnetic towards it. Suddenly the whole room is full of snow*_ Yes! is better then I thought

**Shego:** oh its so cold. Good time to cuddle. Do you like latte?

**Drakken: **_*nervous*_ I like latte but to the cuddle thing I don't like

**Shego: **_*sad*_ why?

**Drakken: **because, because your freaking me out!

**Shego: **aww poor Doctor Drakken, so stressed from all this worky, worky _*starts to massage his back*_

**Drakken: **well yeah I am sometimes so stressed

_*with Austin and Ally in class*_

**Austin: **_*sleeps**someone throws a paper at him and he wakes up* _What? _*sees the paper**opens it and sees 'AUSTIN MOON' with hearts and kisses on it**turns to his right and sees a nerd looking at him*_

**Nerd:** _*rolls his eyes and points at Ally*_

**Austin: **_*looks at Ally*_

**Ally: **_*shyly waves*_

**Austin: **_*waves back freaked out*_

_*at the gym with Austin and Monique*_

**Austin: **psst, Monique

**Monique: **_*turns around and sees Austin in the pickle costume again*_

**Austin:** _*whispers* _is it clear?

**Monique: **_*looks around* _clear of what?

**Austin: **Ally, she's crushing on me

**Monique: **Ally. Crushing. On you? _*gives him dirty look* _

**Austin: **_*Shouts scared* _Yes! and its freaking me out! Okay if you see Ally tell her you didn't see me

**Monique: **What if she sees you with me?

**Austin: **_*confused* _what? *_turns around and screams*_

**Ally: **Austin I have a little favor for you to ask

**Austin: **_*gulps* _sorry A.D. I was just LEAVING! _*he runs away*_

**Ally: **Sorry he is just shy and so cute _*runs after him* _

**Monique: **_*laughs* _yeah right

_*with Austin*_

**Austin: **_*running away but stops when he sees Ally with an open locker of hers*_

**Ally: **Austin about that favor..._*Austin cuts her*_

**Austin: **Look Ally I-I _*Ally interrupts him*_

**Ally: **You see, today is that festival and I don't have a date _*says sadly holding Austin's hand* _

**Austin: **Date? You want me to be your date?

**Ally:** _*Happy* _I thought you'll never ask _*throws her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips* _

**Austin: **wait but- _*Ally interrupts him with a kiss**shock but soon kiss back*_

_*tv in the locker turns on*_

**Wage:** hey guy _*looks at them and spits his drink from his mouth* _am I calling in the bad time?

**Auslly: **_*pulls away*_

**Ally: **_*giggles* _So what do you have Wage?

**Wage: **I've got an access to Allymunicator...

**Ally: **I will go now Austin _*smiles at him*_

**Austin: **_*looks at her dreamily* _whatever you say

**Ally:** I will get ready for tonight. bye

**Wage: **were you guys smackinglips?

**Austin: **_*shuts the locker down still looking dreamily*_

**Wage: **Austin! This is not acceptable! Open the locker now!

_*With Austin in someone's house*_

**Austin:** so me and Ally has best buds since forever, maybe dating is the next step? What's not like about Ally. She's pretty, cute, smart and dating could be good I mean what if it will ruin our friendship? I can't let that happen. I think I know what I have to do. I have to break up with Ally. Anyway thanks for the help _*turns to the person on the chair*_

**Mr Barkin: **how the hell did you got into my house?

_*With Austin outside of Ally's house*_

**Austin:** _*talks to himself* _Ally, no _*clears his throat* _A.D. we've known each other for a long time, we're great team but dating could complicate things, I think its best if we just stay friends _*sigh**to Rufus*_ easy huh?

**Rufus: **_*shrug his shoulders*_

**Austin: **well tough love is for tough friends _*rings the doorbell*_

**Mrs Dawson:** oh there he is _*steps aside so that Austin can go in*_

**Austin: **_*nervously goes in*_

**Mr Dawson: **If you do something to my princess I will throw you to the hole bigger than the black hole

**Mrs Dawson: **Honey calm down, Austin won't harm our daughter

**Austin:** _*takes the moodculator from the table* _I will just play games till Ally comes down _*turns around and his jaw dropped to the floor*_

**Ally: **_*comes down wearing black tight dress that ended just above her knees* _I dressed up a little, you don't mind do you? _*winks at him* _

**Austin: **_*his jaw is still open so Mr Dawson close it for him* _No, not at all

**Ally: **great _*takes Austin's hand and drags him to the festival*_

**Mr Dawson:** you kids have fun!

_*at the festival* _

**Ally: **_*wins a pickle toy and gives it to Austin*_

**Austin: **_*chuckling nervously takes it* _Ally we've got to talk _*takes her hand and walks to the bench*_

**Ally: **_*sits next to him*_ okay I'm listening

**Austin: **Listen Ally, we've known each other for a long time _*clicks on the moodculator while sitting*_

**Ally: **_*laughs* _Hahaha, team, haha you said team

**Austin: **_*laughs awkwardly* _yeah but team is not funny, lets be serious, so dating could complicate things _*meanwhile he clicks it again*_

**Ally: **things should never be complicated

**Austin: **yeah I know and that's why I was thinking that we should break up _*clicks it again*_

**Ally: **_*mood changes to sad* _so your braking up with me _*begins to cry*_

**Austin: **yes I mean no, well yeah but don't get upset

**Ally: **_*cries louder* _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! _*runs away crying*_

**Austin: **_*stands up from the bench* _Ally wait! come back! your dad will put me in a black hole _*something hits his head**turns around* _Allymunicator!

**Dr Bortel: **Hey! that's my moodculator!

**Austin: **no this is my Allymunicator!

**Dr Bortel: **_*confused* _so this is not my moodculator? but is looks the same

**Austin:** _*takes moodculator from his pocket*_ you mean this video game?

**Dr Bortel: **_*snatched away from his hands the moodculator* _this is not a video game!

**Austin: **ah no wonder why I couldn't win

**Dr Bortel: **its my moodculator

**Austin: **_*lost*_moodculator? Is that even a word I should know?

_*with Drakken and Shego at the festival*_

**Shego: **_*crying*_

**Drakken: **all I said was 'lets get this party started' _*sigh* _look I will just get the electro-magnetic ready so-

**Shego: **_*cries harder* _so your leaving me!

**Drakken: **Shego I'll be right back

**Shego: **_*says between the sobs*_ I will never forgive you! ever!

**Drakken: **_*sigh and walks away**turns around and sees Ally running and crying**hides in the bush_* Ally Dawson? why is she crying? _*hears Austin taking to Dr Bortel* _

**Austin: **So this device had control of Ally all along?

**Dr Bortel: **yes you just have to press this button-

**Drakken: **_*comes out from the bush and takes the moodculator form Dr Bortel's hands*_

**Austin: **_*gasps*_ Drakken!

**Drakken:** _*puts the electro-megnatic next to moosculator* _Ally Dawson on my control would be the best

**Dr Bortel: **no its going to overload _*takes it into his hand*_

**Austin: **so its Ally back to normal? _*shouts*_ please tell me she's back to normal?!

**Dr Bortel: **I guess not. she's locked into one of the moods

**Ally: **_*comes out of the crowd angry*_

**Dr Bortel: **and I hope that she's not angry at anyone because it will be uff

**Ally: **_*in an angry voice* _nobody dumps Ally Dawson!

**Austin: **_*frightened* _BREAKING UP IS SO NOT EASY! _*runs away with Ally chasing him* _

**Drakken: **_*laughs at Austin*_

**Dr Bortel: **_*thinks*_ so if she got the mood device number one then who's got number two?

**Drakken: **_*looks terrified* _the second one? oh no

**Shego: **_*shouts angrily* _DRAKKEN! _*runs away with Shego chasing him*_

_*with Austin and Ally*_

**Austin: **Ally just chill its me, Austin

**Ally: **yeah Austin the heart breaker _*comes closer to Austin*_

**Austin: **_*begins to panic*_ No Ally stop! _*runs away**passes Drakken*_

**Ally: **_*walks and passes Shego* _Men!

**Shego: **Oh yeah!

**Austin: **_*hides in the platform*_

**Drakken: **find your own hiding place! _*he whisper/yell* _

**Austin: **oh is like you calling a tips

**Drakken: **yes I'm calling a tips

**Austin: **then I'm calling a double tips

**Drakken: **oh you and your tips they won't save us from them _*suddenly the roof of the platform is off and it reveals Ally standing there*_

**Austin and Drakken: **_*screams and runs away in different directions*_

**Austin:** _*runs but stops when he sees Ally* _hey A.D. peace out. Look Ally, its me Austin, remember the great times?

**Ally: **_*approaches him and pushes him into Shego*_

**Austin: **oh hey Shego. A.D. help!

**Ally: **_*looks at him angrily*_

**Austin: **_*screams* _A.D. I need your help!

**Shego: **_*angrily approaches Austin*_

**Ally: **_*shakes her head* _what? what's happening? _*the mood device brakes**sees Shego about to attack Austin**runs to him and kicks Shego away from Austin*_

**Austin:** is that the real you?

**Ally: **_*nods her head*_

**Austin: **so I guess the crush thing was all the moodculator huh?

**Ally: **not everything, there's still fireworks

**Austin: **really?

**Ally: **yeah _*hugs him*_

**Austin: **_*happily hugs back*_

_*The End*_

* * *

**I know crappy ending I just didn't know how to end it so yeah sorry for any errors.**

**Review?**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	4. Ally charms a boy by Austinandallylover0

**Hey this chapter is by Austinandallylover053452**

**Is based on Wizard of Waverly place - Alex charms a boy (I'm sorry you didn't really give me an exact episode that includes Alex and Mason so I chose the one where they kiss, if that's okay with you)**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Humor, Romance & Supernatural**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Wizards of Waverly place**

* * *

_*in the art class*_

**Austin: **_*walks to Ally with a paint brush*_ I'm sorry, I think you drop this

**Ally: **_*looks at it*_ nope that's not mine

**Austin: **I know, I used it as a excuse to come and talk to you _*gives her the brush*_

**Ally:** _*takes it and stares into Austin's eyes**after few seconds she shakes her head and puts the brush on the table with the rest of the brushes*_

**Austin: **that's quite lovely...what your walking on there

**Ally: **so um new British guy, so how close are British and England countries?

**Austin: **_*looks at her weirdly* _their the same country...kind of...and its Britain not Brtish

**Ally: **I know I just think its hilarious when people explain stupid things _*laughs*_

_*teacher use the cowboy bell*_

**Ally: **_*mutters to herself*_ about the stupid things

**Teacher: **alright people _*he takes those things where you put your paintings on*_ we'll do the competition and I'll be the judge. So who wants to come first?

**Trish: **_*excitedly raises her hand*_

**Teacher: **alright Trish, you and...tutututu...you Dez

**Trish and Dez:** _*puts their paintings on the stools*_

**Teacher: **lets begin the art craf!_**[a/n I have no idea what he said so I just came up with that** **lol]**_

**Ally: **art craf is a competition between two paintings or drawings. Teacher thinks his good at this because he teaches art, I mean look at his clothes

**Austin: **_*looks at the teacher who is wearing cowboy's clothes* _I think his mum chose the clothes for him

**Ally: **_*looks at Austin with a smile*_ I like you British new guy, your on my team

**Austin: **My name is Austin Moon _*sticks his hand*_

**Ally: **_*shakes it* _Oh just like a tv game show _*changes her voice to a deeper one* _Austin Moon I'll take a question for a 1,000 please

**Austin: **_*laughs**takes random card from the table and uses his brush as a microphone* _Your question is, I think your cute, what do you think of me?

**Ally: **_*silence for few seconds*_ beeep we're out of time _*laughs*_

**Austin: **_*joins* _

**Teacher: **okay ready, set, got

**Trish and Dez: **_*takes the cloth that was covering their work. Dez's is an owl on the tree with a sea behind him. Trish's work is 12 cats* _

**Teacher: **ohh moon, sea and an owl equals mystery, but 12 kittens bits mystery

**Trish: **_*__ squeals**turns to Dez*_ sea plus moon equals loser _*does an L shape with her finger and her thumb and puts it on her forehead*_

_*school bells*_

**Austin: **you know since I've been here, he talks like a cowboy and likes cats

**Ally: **in America we call them kitty-cats

**Austin: **ohhh-kay, kitty-cats

**Ally: **_*laughs* _I've made you say kitty-cats

**Austin: **_*laughs too*_ how about we go and get some tea later? Then you could make me say lots of things that'll make you laugh

**Ally: **_*thinks*_ okay but if by saying, going to get tea you mean a date, then I'll be really embarrassed, and the whole accent thing, girls see right through it _*says to herself but to Austin to still hear it* _no they don't

_*with Austin and Ally at Ally's house balcony*_

**Austin****: **_*gives her some tea*_ so and that's why tea is British tradition

**Ally: **_*takes the tea and nods*_ oh I can tell this is fancy because my drink isn't fizzing

**Austin: **_*laughs at her*_

**Ally:** okay so now its my turn to show you an American tradition _*takes a bucket full of water balloons*_

**Austin: **_*takes one water balloon and stares at it*_ these are water balloons?

**Ally: **ah so you heard of them

**Austin: **_*smiles at her*_

**Ally: **now this is American _*takes one water balloon and goes to the edge of the balcony* _now keep them in sight _*looks at random guy then drops the balloon at his head*_ hide!

**Austin and Ally: **_*bends down*_

**Random guy: **HEY!

**Ally: **_*stands up and laughs*_

**Austin:** _*terrified stands up and looks at the ground*_

**Ally:** okay your turn _*pats him on his shoulder*_

**Austin: **I would love to, but it seems rude

**Ally: **no that's the part that makes it American, here I'll show you how to do it_*takes his hand*_

**Austin: **_*puts his free hand on the shoulder*_ now what do I do?

**Ally: **_*stares at him then quickly looks away*_ just drop it

**Austin: **_*stares at her smiling*_

**Ally:** _*drops the balloon at some random lady**laughs*_

**Austin: **_*scared looks at the lady*_

**Random Lady:** _*shouts*_ HEY! I CAN SEE YOU TOO!

**Austin: **_*relaxes then laughs*_ we should run _*points at the door*_

**Ally: **no. We should have a romantic montage

_Author's Point Of View_:

Ally was walking through the mall of Miami next to her house and her family business: Sonic Boom. While she was walking she spot a guy dressed up in nice suit while playing on the violin. He had a yellow note attached to it. The note said; _To Ally_. Ally confused looked around at to who could put such a thing. Suddenly, on the guy who was playing violin, a water balloon was dropped on his head. The guy was confused and look up. He saw Austin laughing at him along with Ally. Ally mention with her hand for Austin to come downstairs. He nod his head and soon after he was standing right beside Ally.

Austin run to the bike that had a sit behind him. **_[a/n that's those bikes like in China where they were taxi instead of a car]_ **They both sat in the chair and just sat there looking around. Suddenly, Ally pointed to one of the walls that had a picture of Empire State building and at the top of that was a note attached. The note said: _Cliche Romantic Location #1._ Ally did a picture of it with her silver camera and Austin had his mouth open excitedly. Ally showed him a picture and they both smiled at the memory they just made.**_  
_**

Austin and Ally were skipping happily, hand in hand. They suddenly stopped next to the chef who was rolling a pizza. Austin decided to walk to him to ask him something but when he did the chef lost the control of the pizza and the pizza went flying into the air and landing on Austin's face. Ally quickly took a picture and laugh at Austin along with the chef. Suddenly, Ally took Austin's hand and walk next to the radio and turn off the music while Austin tried to take off the pizza off his face.

**Ally: **alright that should get our relationship started

**Austin:** _*smiles at_ Ally*

**Ally: **_*smiles back then she took his hand and walked into the Sonic Boom*_

_*with Ally and Trish*_

**Ally: **we have so much in common. We both like painting and drawing we are the perfect art couple

**Trish: **Oh my gosh! you are the couple that other couples come for advice!

**Ally: **ohh we are gonna be together forever _*walks next to a painting of a half dog half man* _oh look at this thingy _*takes out $10*_ I will give you $10 for this doggy-poggy

**Trish: **Ally!

**Ally: **_*looks at Trish then at the lady*_ sorry $20

**Lady: **_*takes the money then the drawing off the stool*_

**Trish: **why are you buying it if you don't like it?

**Ally: **because I know Austin and he'll think its hilarious

_*at art class*_

**Austin: **_*enters the room with the painting that is covered with cloth*_

**Ally: **oh look Austin I just bought the most horrible painting and I will volunteer it to the art craf and I think we both are going to find it hilarious

**Austin: **I have to show you something too. I was working all night on this to make it perfect

**Trish: **oh my gosh! _*runs up to them* _showing it to the whole of the class together with be so romantic

**Ally: **or me and Austin could show it to each other now

**Trish: **don't rub me in this part of the romance _*takes Austin and Ally's hands into hers*_

_*teacher uses the cowboy bell*_

**Teacher: **so who's ready to show us their paintings in today's art craf?

**Trish: **_*raises Austin's and Ally's hand*_

**Teacher: **ah Dawson vs Moon

**Austin and Ally:**_*puts the drawings on the stools*_

**Teacher: **okay, ready set go!

**Austin and Ally: **_*takes the cloth off of their drawing at the same time**it reveals Ally's one with those dog's heads and human body and it reveals Austin's one with a woman's body and dog's head*_

**Ally: **somebody flushes off the toilet because with have stinker over here _*points at her painting*_

**Teacher: **wow you guys have the same themes

**Ally: **oh my gosh you bought the worst painting you could find too? _*giggles* _we are the best art couple ever

**Austin: **_*hurt*_ no Ally, your making fun of my painting, I work on it whole night

**Ally: **_*guilty* _then I just called your painting horrible and ridiculous

**Teacher: **_*whispers in Ally's ear* _you also said it belongs in a toilet

**Ally: **okay I know that my laughing seems rude but you see...in America laughter is how we show our appreciation like...our teacher is the best teacher ever _*starts to laugh with Trish to show her point* _or like, like Trish that's a great outfit _*laughs but Trish stopped and looked at her* _

**Austin: **Ally, I know you, and I also know you don't believe any of those things you said are true

**Trish: **well I think she believes that one of those things is true

**Austin: **I know why you don't like it, because you don't understand it

**Trish: **_*whispers into Ally's ear* _you better agree to it if you don't want any more problems

**Ally: **oh you know what? yeah I don't get it, can you explain it to me any part of it

**Austin: **_*smiles* _its not Bexy Ross its Boxy Ross, you know this is what I do, I take important moments from history of America and I put it into dogs point of view because I'm in love with America and dogs

**Ally: **_*looks at him blankly* _ohhh yeaahhh...now I get it, thanks for explaining it to me and I like it_*fake smiles*_

**Austin: **oh you see, you like it, you just had to look at it a little dipper _*shows his point by using his finger and thumb to show how dip it is*_

**Ally:** _*looks at him weirdly but still fake smiling*_

**Austin: **this gave me an idea for my next piece, I will draw a portrait of you, it will be your face as a chihuahua

**Trish: **_*tries to hold up her laughter behind Ally*_

**Ally: **oh you don't, you don't have to draw me, no one needs to see me as a dog

**Austin: **oh Ally, but I already have to picture in my head, I need to quickly draw it _*runs out of the room*_

**Ally: **_*annoyed*_ this is just great, my new boyfriend gonna paint me as a dog

**Trish: **oh it will be fine

**Ally: **_*glares at her*_

_*with Ally and Trish next to Sonic Boom*_

**Ally: **hey Trish I found a way for Austin to stop drawing a pictures of me _*sits next on the bench next to Trish**looks around if someone was looking*_ a magic shell. when I blow into the person's direction, I began to have a control of that person, so I will tell Austin to draw me as in me, instead of a chihuahua

**Trish: **but chihuahua's are so cute

**Ally: **well I hope I am cuter then a dog that lives in a purse _*snaps at Trish* _for once I will fix a problem before it'll be a problem

**Trish: **look you barely go out of trouble yesterday, you'll just make it worse by adding magic,why don't you just let him draw you as a dog then move on

**Ally: **_*sigh* _

**Austin: **_*comes to Ally and Trish*_ hello brown eyes, are you ready to be my role model? _*takes out his paper and pencil* _

**Ally: **_*stands up so she's facing him* _just one seconds my allergies are working up _*fake sneeze and turns around**blows into the shell**turns around*_

**Austin: **oh I've got even better idea

**Ally: **oh and I was pretty sure your not

**Austin:** _*happily walks_ _away*_

_*in the living room with Ally and Trish*_

**Trish: **look what you've done. You used magic to make your relationship better. That's not right _*cross her arms around her chest*_

**Ally: **Trish, doing what's right was never really my goal

_*knock on the door*_

**Ally: **come in

**Austin: **_*enters the house* _oh there you are my love, I finished drawing you and I don't know which one's my favorite _*puts 5 different paintings of Ally on the sofa*_

**Ally: **_*looks at them impressed* _wow they're beautiful

**Austin: **and the moment I started I couldn't stop, when I paint you, something comes over me, it feels, it feels..._*doesn't know how to end his sentence*_

**Trish: **_*finishes for him*_ magical?

**Ally: **_*glares at Trish* _

**Austin: **_*nods his head*_ yes magical

**Lester****: **_*comes to them*_ wow what a lovely paintings

**Austin:** yes and Ally is my inspiration, I could draw and draw her all the time

**Trish: **his like under the spell

**Austin: **yes! just like under the spell _*thinks for a moment*_ I need to draw you Ally on something bigger and I think I know where _*tuns out of the house*_

**Lester: **and I think you stole my shell

**Trish:** _*screams*_ yes! she did!

**Ally: **I don't know what's the big of the deal, I like him and he likes to paint me

**Lester: **I'll tell you what's big of the deal, pretty soon his not gonna be able to eat or sleep, all he'll want to do it paint you

**Ally: **dad I had to, he paints dogs in American history

**Lester: **_*scoffs*_ ugh that's horrible

**Ally: **well yeah I hate does paintings too so that's why I had to do it

**Lester: **Ally listen, if you really like Dustin..

**Trish: **Austin

**Lester:** that's what I said...then it shouldn't matter what kind of artist he is, it should only matter what kind of person he is, as one poet said; don't go change it, just to please me

_Author's Point Of View:_

In the meanwhile while Ally was talking to her father, Austin was drawing Ally's portrait on the pavement. When Ally finished talking with her dad, she went to the window and saw Austin's _big _drawing. She gasps in delight. Her father soon after joined her and asked "What are you looking at-oh" he cut himself when he saw what Austin was doing. Her father angrily turned to Ally "do something!" Ally on the other hand was smiling "oh but it looks cute" she turned to her father who was glaring at her "fine" Ally groaned and took the shell and walked downstairs to were Austin was.

**Austin: **_*turns to Ally with a big smile*_ what do you think? do you like it?

**Ally: **_*smiles and nods her head*_ yeah I like it, its great, really great

**Austin: **good because your beautiful and I'm going to carry on painting you _*bends down to the drawing of Ally and finishes*_

**Ally: **_*sigh*_ why don't you just take a break for a sandwich? _*takes his hand*_

**Austin: **_*pulls his hand away and raises his voice*_ there's no time for eating! oh stand right there, the light hits you perfectly

**Ally: **_*looks around confused*_

**Austin:** I will draw you next to this one _*kneels next to the first one and begins to draw*_

**Ally: **oh so that's what your going to do from now on?

**Austin: **yes, because we're the prefect art couple _*happily continues to draw*_

_*suddenly it starts to rain*_

**Ally: **okay c'mon, come inside before you'll get sick _*takes his arm and pulls him up*_

**Austin: **no! I will have to stay here and re-do everything

**Ally: **this is just sick _*takes the shell and blows in it** coughs*_

**Austin: **_*back to normal* _are you okay? it looks like you have a chest cough, c'mon we need to get you out of this rain _*takes his jacket and puts it around Ally*_

**Ally: **wait, so your done drawing me?

**Austin: **_*nods his head*_yeah I feel like painting some dogs _*smiles* _

**Ally:** _*smiles_ also* good you should do that

**Austin: **_*about to walk away*_

**Ally: **_*holds him by his chest*_ but kiss me fisrt

**Austin: **_*looks at her weirdly*_ but you have a cold

**Ally: **_*smiles*_ just kiss me

**Austin: **_*smiles widely and leans in and softly kisses her lips*_

**Auslly:** _*after 2 seconds pulls away and hug each other still smiling widely*__  
_

_*The End*_

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Anyway I'm sorry for any mistakes. Also, I was thinking, do you guys want me to write a summary of each one shot before the story? If yes just let me know and I will do so.**

**Oh and are you guys excited for the new Austin and Ally tonight?**

**Review!**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


	5. AN Important

**Hey guys**

**I know this is not a chapter.**

**I wanted to do the chapter but none of you reviewed on the previous one.**

**This is kind of disappointing.  
**

**If you guys didn't like those one shots THAT much you could have at least review me that or pm me,**

**I wouldn't be that sad if someone did that.**

**So I decided not to continue with this one shots and its kind of sad cause I actually enjoyed it,**

**it was so cool to watch those old Disney channel's TV shows and make them into A&A version,**

**but I see that you guys didn't want it.**

**I will just focus on my other stories that need to be complete it,**

**if you want you can go check them out if not I don't mind.**

**Till next time**

**#LetsGetLoud!**


End file.
